Waving Flags
by AutisticKogayne
Summary: Written for Adrinath August Day 21: Coming Out. Collège Françoise Dupont decides to host a pride week for the students to be more comfortable with each other and to give them the opportunity to come out if they want. Adrien and Nathaniel both use this opportunity to come out to their classmates, and are surprised at what their coming out leads to.


It had taken several weeks for the class to finish planning and setting up the event, but when Nathaniel walked into class to see the small flag stands on everybody's desks, he simply grinned and moved back to his seat, watching as everybody walked in, everybody stopping at the sight of the flag stands before continuing to their seats.

After everyone but Marinette had arrived, Ms. Bustier came in, setting a few bags on her desk before turning to smile at the class. Right as the bell rang, Marinette dashed into the room with several rushed apologies, taking her seat as the teacher simply sighed. Once everyone had settled down, Ms. Bustier fiddled with the bag before pulling out a small rainbow flag and waving it a few times.

"Alright class, today's the day!" She started, walking around her desk to open the bags and pull several different small flags out, "Today begins pride week here at Collège Françoise Dupont! I've got several different flags here for everyone, and you're more than welcome to put them in the flag stand in your desk. If you're uncomfortable with that, feel free to leave your stand empty, and no pressuring anyone else to come out if they don't want to. Now, would anyone like to be the first up to grab a flag?"

Everyone glanced around before watching as Adrien stood up, walking up to the desk and looking over all the flags before grabbing one with three horizontal stripes, the top one being pink, the middle yellow, and the bottom blue. Waving the small flag with a smile, he headed back to his seat, sticking the flag in it's stand and giving Nino a fist bump.

Nathaniel was excited that Adrien had come out as pan, part of him hoping that he now might have a chance with the blond. Looking around, he noticed no one else looked ready to get up so taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, he got out of his seat and walked to the front, trying to ignore the feeling of everyone watching him.

Looking over the multitude of flags, he finally reached forward and grabbed the bisexual flag, turning to wave it at the class before walking back and sticking it in his flag stand. He was so nervous, he refused to look at any of his classmates as he walked, though if he had, he would've seen the large grin that took over Adrien's face when he waved his flag.

After Nathaniel went up, the others seemed to have an easier time with it, so they trickled up, grabbed their flag, gave it a small wave, and headed back to their seat.

Alya had gone next, grabbing a bi flag as well, Marinette following right after to grab a pan flag with an awkward smile. Nino went next, grabbing a bi flag as Chloe and Sabrina went up together, each grabbing a lesbian pride flag. Mylene and Ivan held hands as they went up together, Mylene grabbing a pan flag as Ivan grabbed the bi flag. Rose dragged Juleka down next, Juleka grabbing the lesbian flag as Rose squealed and grabbed the pan pride one. Max, Kim, and Alix were the last to come down, Max grabbing the rainbow flag as Kim grabbed the bi flag, Alix pushing Kim aside to grab the ace flag.

A few people clapped as everyone grabbed their flags, and once everyone was done, Ms. Bustier reached over to grab a bi flag and stick it on the flag stand that none of them had noticed on her desk.

"Well class, I'm thankful and proud of you all for sharing this part of yourself with all of us here. If anyone gives you trouble, please know you're more than welcome to come to me for help."

Loud cheers broke out, everyone clapping and smiling as they looked around at all the colorful flags that decorated their classmates desks. Nino had thrown an arm around Adrien's shoulders and was whispering something in the boy's ear as the blond blushed and smiled. Alya and Marinette were holding hands as they talked, and in the back of the classroom, Nathaniel fidgeted as Juleka and Rose slid on either side of him, boxing him into his seat.

"So," Rose started, a bright grin on her face as Nathaniel tried to avoid looking at the smirk he knew was on her face, "It seems Adrien is pansexual. You should go talk to him!"

Nathaniel turned to her, sighing at the grin on her face as he turned back to where Nino and Adrien were laughing in the front row.

"I don't know," He whispered, setting his chin on his hand, "Him and Nino seem pretty close, and Nino is bi too."

Before Rose could say anything else, the bell rang, Ms. Bustier waving all the students out with a grin. Nathaniel shoved his stuff into his bag, ignoring the pitying glance Rose shot him as she moved aside so he could leave. He made it out the door and partway down the hallway before a shout of his name stopped him. Turning, he watched as Adrien jogged toward him, one hand waving as the other held onto his school bag.

"Hey Nathaniel! I just wanted to tell you that I thought it was really great how you went up and grabbed a flag before everyone else."

"Thank you, but you went up first." Nathaniel spoke, watching as Adrien's cheeks seemed to darken.

"Aha, yeah. Really, I just wanted to start talking to you so I could ask if maybe you would want to go to the movies or something with me this weekend? You don't have to of course! Just cause you're bi doesn't mean you have to like me, but I've wanted to ask you out for a while…" Adrien trailed off, his face twisted into an odd grimace as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at Nathaniel.

"Yes," He replied, watching as Adrien froze and turned to faze him fully, "I'd love to go to the movies this weekend with you. Do you want my number so you can text me?"

Adrien's face lit up like a kid on Christmas, nodding eagerly as he pulled out his phone and passed it to Nathaniel.

"How about you put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours."

Nathaniel agreed, quickly typing his name and number in and passing the phone back, grinning when he saw that Adrien had put his name as Adrien with pan flag colored hearts surrounding it.

"I've got to get to class, but text me?" He asked, grinning as Adrien nodded happily in response, turning to walk back towards Nino, who was leaning against the lockers outside the classroom.

With a wave, Nathaniel turned to head to class, turning when he heard Adrien let out a whoop of joy pump his fist in the air before jogging over and fist bumping Nino, who simply shook his head and smiled.

Grinning to himself, Nathaniel headed for his next class, barely able to focus through the warm bubble that had made it's home in his chest at the thought of his upcoming date with Adrien.


End file.
